Mi princesa Prohibida Kiriasu
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: "Un amor que puede superar cualquier barrera" Eso me ha salido muy cliché jsjs
1. Capítulo 1

La historia tomará lugar en la época antigua, donde los roles han sido asignados de la siguiente manera:

Eugeo: Primer príncipe heredero al trono de Aincrad.

Asuna: Princesa heredera del trono de Zenda.

Kirito: Hermano de Eugeo. Segundo príncipe de Aincrad.

Leafa, Sílica y Lisbeth: Siervas y amigas de la princesa Asuna.

Alice: Prima de Kirito y Eugeo.

.

.

.

Es que no lo entiendo... Todo comenzó como una amistad, los tres éramos amigos incondicionales, yo viajaba de Zenda hasta Aincrad, solo para verlos a los dos. Kirito es... divertido, amable, guapo y cariñoso, solo que con él me metía en travesuras y problemas... Mientras que Eugeo, es responsable, también muy guapo, y siempre me respetó, siempre paseábamos juntos tomados de la mano, me sentía segura a su lado. Esa era una hermosa amistad, pero de un momento a otro... se convirtió en amor, una terrible atracción por los dos... que no sé cómo pasó ni cómo explicar... ¡Los amo a los dos! Pero todo esto... dentro de mi pecho es tan indecoroso... debo, elegir entre los dos, de una vez.

Elegir a Eugeo, sería fácil, porque es el heredero inmediato al trono de Aincrad. Pero si eligiera a Kirito, tendría que luchar por ese amor aventurero y peligroso, que a pesar de no ofrecer la estabilidad de un trono real... lo deja como recompensa a él... por quien lo dejaría todo, por sólo escuchar su voz... Al pensar así me doy cuenta que lo mejor sería ir corriendo a los brazos de Kirito... Pero... ¿Cómo podría simplemente renunciar al corazón de Eugeo?... cuando sé que no estaría más segura en ningún lugar más que en él.

Pensamientos que me desbordan día y noche.

La estabilidad de los reinos se consolidará una vez la Princesa de Zenda despose a uno de los príncipes de Aincrad... Jamás había reparado que ese era el futuro que me deparaba, cuando día con día nos hicieron convivir como compañeros de juego.

.

.

.

El aire azotaba contra su rostro, mientras mantenía el paso veloz, apenas y viendo lo que se encontraba ante ella y donde pisaba. Había emprendido el viaje, una aventura más... una locura más, por lo que no se daría por vencida, porque confiaba con plenitud en él. El niño, dueño de aquellos cabellos negros que se mecían frente a ella con el andar.

—¡Asuna! —El primer llamado, la hizo asentir, sin tener tiempo de responder verbalmente por lo agitada que estaba.

—¡Neh! ¡Asuna, más rápido! —Aunque sabía que la carrera la dejaba sin aliento, no dudó en voltear a ella con cada llamado, solo para ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

—Por favor... ¡Por favor, espera! ¡No puedo correr tan rápido! —Apenas y pronunció.

Ante su respuesta, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y como siempre aprovechar para burlarse un poco y hacerla enojar. —¿Pero qué pasó con esa princesa fuerte y valiente de la que tanto se hablaba en los pergaminos?

—Jaja muy gracioso... Me temo que desapareció en el trayecto —Se llevó una mano a la frente. —¿Por qué me trajiste a la colina a estas horas?... —Miró en todas direcciones, sin comprender que podría esperarles ahí.

—Ya mismo lo sabrás... cuando llegue Eugeo —Le sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Eugeo? Pensé que solo estaríamos nosotros dos —Por un momento se sintió decepcionada.

—¿Qué te pasa? Eugeo, claro que viene... —La miró extrañado, para luego mirar hacia más adelante y abrir los ojos en sorpresa, seguido de una sonrisa, en la dirección que señaló. —Esperamos sentados debajo de ese árbol hasta que llegue Eugeo.

Una vez se sentaron, tomó entre sus manos el pequeño morral que traía a cuestas, del cual sacó varios tacos enrollados de manera artesanal, cosa que enseguida la princesa reconoció.

—¿Qué... qué vas a hacer con eso?... —El miedo se apoderó de su mirada ambarina, que tembló incrédula. —¿No crees que molestaremos? ¡Además! Pueden ser peligrosos...

No había terminado de expresar su miedo, cuando los cabellos rubios, palidecidos por la luz nocturna, se filtraron entre los arbustos ante ellos.

—No imaginas lo que tuvo que hacer Kirito para convencerme —Sonrió el recién llegado.

—Oh no... ¿Tú también?... Eugeo... dile que no... —Aunque lo mirara suplicante, el pequeño rubio sólo se disculpó con una reverencia, indicándole así que no le fallaría a su hermano.

—Ahhh... —Suspiró molesto por la pérdida de tiempo, el hermano menor. —basta de hablar, parecen tórtolos, mejor pasemos a la acción —Juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho, emocionado.

No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando los pequeños explosivos que pronto volarían frente a sus ojos, estaban enterrados como palanca sobre la tierra, para brindarles soporte.

Las mechas se encendieron por parte de los príncipes herederos de ambos reinos, quienes luego corrieron lejos para apreciar como volaron en el aire, convirtiendo el cielo en un mar de colores y tras sentarse, admiraron su obra.

Todo el cielo brumoso por los colores y los sonidos de los estallidos, se fue atenuando cada vez más a un gris oscurecido, idéntico al de los ojos del Príncipe, recién abiertos. Había soñado con aquella carrera por la pradera y la colina de noche, por lo que sonrió, pero enseguida se llevó una almohada al oído destapado, al escuchar los gritos que lo sacaban del letargo.

—¡Kirito! ¡levántate! —Dijo mientras lo desarropaba a la fuerza —Tienes que ir a Zenda ¿ya lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa Asuna.

—Ahhh... Ya lo sé... Hace tiempo que no la veo... ¿Cuánto ha pasado? 3,4 o 5 años desde que la vi... ¡Déjame dormir! —Tomó las sábanas y las haló hacia su cuerpo nuevamente, tumbándose hacia abajo.

—Exactamente 13 años, por eso debes estar presente y felicitarla por sus 18 porque... —No pudo terminar con la determinación de su llamada de atención, siendo interrumpida por el príncipe.

—Porque tiene que casarse con Eugeo... —Pareció recitarlo, cual mantra —Lo sé —Terminó con un tono entremezclado entre tristeza y molestia.

—Kirito... yo sé que ella te gusta, desde pequeño siempre eras cariñoso con ella, ¿por qué no le dices los que sientes?

Ante la pregunta, dudo por un momento y bajó la mirada pensativo, pero entonces volvió a su acostumbrada actitud de conformidad.

—Si le digo y ella no acepta mis sentimientos... Además si ella sintiera lo mismo, este amor no podría ser —Finalmente se sentó, al sentirse despierto.

—¿Por qué no? Tú podrías luchar por él...

—De ninguna manera... eso arruinaría mi amistad entre hermanos con Eugeo, porque yo sé que él ama a Asuna, y si fuera poco, ellos dos ya estaban destinados a casarse. Eugeo es el rey y yo el príncipe ¿Notas la diferencia? —exclamó con ironía.

—Primo... eres fuerte, en las guerras tú eres el vencedor, pero en asuntos de amor... —se cruzó de brazos. —¡Eres un cobarde!

Como si aquel discurso lo hubiera escuchado mil veces, salió de la cama y camino hasta el perchero del que tomó sus prendas.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí, o me dejarás vestirme?

Indignada por la pregunta, la rubia, se dio la vuelta y salió de sus aposentos, dejándolo con la expresión preocupada sobre si su determinación era la correcta.

.

.

.

Todo Zenda estaba conocedora de los próximos acontecimientos y los invitados de honor de Aincrad habían llegado, siendo acogidos de una manera afable.

Los príncipes, estaban esperando la recepción de bienvenida, en el gran salón del castillo.

—Cuando me case con la princesa, imagina la alianza que tendremos con los dos reinos... y yo con el orgullo de tener a una mujer hermosa y divina como ella a mi lado, los demás reinos arderían de celos. —Sus palabras denotaban su inmensa felicidad, pero no le parecían las más apropiadas a su hermano.

—Eugeo la princesa Asuna no es un trofeo para exhibirlo a todo el mundo...

—Vamos hermano mío, sabes que bromeaba —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió para disimular ante los demás por el rostro malhumorado del príncipe a su lado.

Para entonces hacer la reverencia de medio cuerpo al ver entrar ante ellos a la máxima autoridad real de Zenda. El rey Baltazar.

—Príncipe Eugeo, bienvenido —dijo el rey con una falsa sonrisa

—Es un honor su majestad, usted sabe con certeza porque he venido aquí.

—Claro que lo sé, en un minuto vendrá la princesa, como toda chica de su edad... tarda un poco en arreglarse.

—Como usted diga Majestad, estoy emocionado por ver la gran belleza de su hija de que todos hablan.

—Y estará orgulloso de tenerla como esposa —Asintió a su propia mención.

—No lo dudo.

Había pensado en ese momento muchas veces... Llegaría el día en que volvería a encontrarse con Asuna... durante todos esos años no deseaba siquiera pensar en ella o imaginar que estaría haciendo, para ahorrarse el dolor de preguntarse a si mismo si ella pensaría aunque fuera un poco en él. La separación había sido terrible... tras el estallido de la guerra, los 6 reinos que comprendían la región, no hacían más que amenazarse unos a otros y para darle fin, dos reinos unieron fuerzas, los ya amigos de años y comerciantes entre ambos, Aincrad y Zenda. Sólo así lograron abatir a los otros reinos y llegar a una momentánea paz. Sin embargo... la unión entre ambos reinos debía consolidarse tal y como había sido planeado desde el inicio. La primera hija de Zenda con el Primer hijo de Aincrad.

Lo que de forma inmediata excluía a Kirito del tratado.

Los pensamientos sobre aquel incidente y sobre las repercusiones en su futuro, acudían a su cabeza. Hasta que escuchó el llamado del Primer ministro de Zenda, con palabras de apertura.

—Se les suplica su atención, tengo el honor de presentar al orgullo de Zenda, la heredera al trono, su alteza real, la princesa Asuna.

—¿Asuna?... —El asombro en su mirada de plata fue notorio.

Era muy bella, llevaba un vestido blanco con rayas de color rosado y al centro de su pecho un cuarzo hermoso, la tela caía delicada y firme sobre las convexidades de su cuerpo. Realmente una gran joya que cualquier hombre desearía.

—Hija mía acércate

—Claro padre... —se acercó diligente y luego abrió grandes los ojos al ver a los invitados a su lado. —Eugeo, Kirito... ¿Son ustedes?... Pensé que no vendrían.

—Per... —Trató de hablar Kirito, pero Eugeo se adelantó.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a pensar eso? estoy feliz de encontrarnos de nuevo —Tomó su mano, y la besó, mientras su hermano menor, sentía la impotencia de su menor rango precediéndolo.

—Gracias Eugeo, —lo reverenció. —¡Kirito! —Corrió acercándose a él —Espero que no te hayas metido en más problemas pequeño diablillo. —Sonrió con dulzura.

—Asuna... —sorprendido por su reacción en un principio, se dio cuenta que ella... su amada amiga de la infancia no había cambiado. Por lo que decidió contestar de la misma forma. —¡Sigue soñando!

Su comentario, estremeció a la princesa... Él seguía siendo el mismo...

—Gracias por haber venido a festejar mi cumpleaños, fue un gran detalle, es un reencuentro hermoso —los miró ilusionada a ambos.

—No sólo han venido a eso hija... —pronunció con voz queda el rey.

Fue en ese momento, al ver la expresión sorprendida de la princesa que se dieron cuenta... que ella no tenía idea... que pronto desposaría a uno de los dos.

.

.

.

.

Doy gracias de kokoro aSakura Zala que corrigió todo este capítulo :v enserio, gracias!! Betita!!! :3!!!

Espero que les guste mi nueva obra, y que sea de su agrado! Pronto Actualizaré Adúltera!!! Ya tengo toda la inspiracion que necesito!!!

bye!


	2. capítulo 2

—Hija mía, acércate

—Claro padre... —se acercó diligente y luego abrió grandes los ojos al ver a los invitados a su lado. —Eugeo, Kirito... ¿Son ustedes?... Pensé que no vendrían.

—Per... —Trató de hablar Kirito, pero Eugeo se adelantó.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a pensar eso? estoy feliz de encontrarnos de nuevo —Tomó su mano, y la besó, mientras su hermano menor, sentía la impotencia de su menor rango precediéndolo.

—Gracias Eugeo, —lo reverenció. —¡Kirito! —Corrió acercándose a él —Espero que no te hayas metido en más problemas pequeño diablillo. —Sonrió con dulzura.

—Asuna... —sorprendido por su reacción en un principio, se dio cuenta que ella... su amada amiga de la infancia no había cambiado. Por lo que decidió contestar de la misma forma. —¡Sigue soñando!

Su comentario estremeció a la princesa... Él seguía siendo el mismo...

—Gracias por haber venido a festejar mi cumpleaños, fue un gran detalle, es un reencuentro hermoso —los miró ilusionada a ambos.

—No sólo han venido a eso hija... —pronunció con voz queda el rey.

Fue en ese momento, al ver la expresión sorprendida de la princesa que se dieron cuenta... que ella no tenía idea... que pronto desposaría a uno de los dos.

— ¿Padre?—con angustia alguna miró Asuna a su padre, ella realmente no sabía lo que ocurría, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

—Hija mía—antes de comenzar a hablar, el soberano tomó un respiro profundo— tú sabes que nuestros reinos están en peligro y si no llevamos a cabo una boda lo más antes posible, zenda y Aincrad ya no existirán-

— ¡B-Boda?! ¡No entiendo padre, explícate por favor!—

Un silencio largo se estabilizó en la sala, los presentes, estaban incómodos por la situación. Kirito, prestaba mucha atención a las expresiones de la princesa, mientras Eugeo, estaba sereno, tranquilo y con una seriedad en su rostro.

—Acordamos una unión entre el Príncipe Eugeo y tú, hija mía—

Las pupilas de la princesa se distanciaron al oír tal atrocidad. No podía creer lo que pasaba, en su mente, solo vagos recuerdos fluían sin cesar. Parecía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era un sueño, y deseaba que fuera un sueño.

—¿Qué?! ¡No se te ha pasado por la cabeza lo que yo quiero o siento!-Asuna se desesperó en ese preciso instante. Realmente, ella no era ese tipo de mujeres que le gusta que escojan las decisiones que le corresponden, y más cuando es algo para toda la vida. Aunque, un inmenso nudo en su garganta comenzó a agobiarla, estaba siendo egoísta, al solo mirar por ella y no por su reino, Tenía que tomar las responsabilidades, ya no vivir para ella misma, si no, para todo un reino entero. Tomó aire y con una voz casi ronca, dijo—dame tiempo para pensar bien las cosas

El pelinegro estaba destrozado, todas sus esperanzas huérfanas parecían desaparecer aunque su mente ya había aceptado el hecho de no poder tener a Asuna, su corazón no se daba por vencido. Pero él trataba de disimular, para no hacer notar su inmensa tristeza.

—Claro, como desees hija— Balthazar, se levantó de su trono en dirección de su hija. El aire paternal se podía admirar en la sala. Su padre la abrazaba con sentimiento. Mientras dejaba ir, una leve disculpa.

"Perdóname"

Asuna maneó la cabeza en forma negativa. Sabía que esto era necesario

Aposentos de la princesa /Zenda/ Calendario georgiano: 04-02-Año 109

—¡¿Cómo?¡ ¡Princesa, La están obligando a casarse!

—No—Interrumpió Asuna— Tengo que aceptar mis responsabilidades. Consumiré matrimonio con Eugeo, como acto de unión entre Zenda y Aincrad.

—Pero no sería un problema. Tú y Eugeo son amigos de la infancia—dijo Lisbeth—¿Además él te gusta, no?

—Y también Kirito—Leafa interrumpió la frase de Lisbeth, intentando así, corregirla.

—Es verdad, te gustan los dos— dijo Sílica, mientras acariciaba a su dragón, con expresión de tranquilidad en su tierno rostro.

Asuna estaba escondida es sus pensamientos. Se atrevió a volver a confesar los sentimientos corruptos que siente en su pequeño corazón a sus confiables amigas.

—Es que no lo entiendo... Todo comenzó como una amistad, los tres éramos amigos incondicionales, yo viajaba de Zenda hasta Aincrad, solo para verlos a los dos. Kirito es... divertido, amable, guapo y cariñoso, solo que con él me metía en travesuras y problemas... Mientras que Eugeo, es responsable, también muy guapo, y siempre me respetó, siempre paseábamos juntos tomados de la mano, me sentía segura a su lado. Esa era una hermosa amistad, pero de un momento a otro... se convirtió en amor, una terrible atracción por los dos... que no sé cómo pasó ni cómo explicar... ¡Los amo a los dos! Pero todo esto... dentro de mi pecho es tan indecoroso... debo, elegir entre los dos, de una vez.—Tomó aire. La castaña podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba de forma diferente con cada palabra que decía—Elegir a Eugeo, sería fácil, porque es el heredero inmediato al trono de Aincrad. Pero si eligiera a Kirito, tendría que luchar por ese amor aventurero y peligroso, que a pesar de no ofrecer la estabilidad de un trono real... lo deja como recompensa a él... por quien lo dejaría todo, por sólo escuchar su voz... Al pensar así me doy cuenta que lo mejor sería ir corriendo a los brazos de Kirito... Pero... ¿Cómo podría simplemente renunciar al corazón de Eugeo?... cuando sé que no estaría más segura en ningún lugar más que en él. Estos pensamientos me desbordan día y noche. —

—Solo elige a Eugeo, además es obligatorio, ¿o quieres que tu reino desaparezca?- Las palabras de Lisbeth le llegaron al corazón de la temblorosa princesa. No podía abandonar a un pueblo entero, sentiría una culpa y un dolor terrible

—El dolor de perder a un reino, o pueblo, no se compara con el dolor de vivir toda tu vida en un matrimonio sin amor— ¡El criterio de su amiga, la estaba atormentando aún más!

—¿De qué hablas? A la princesa también le gusta Eugeo. —Remató Lisbeth

—Solo digo que, el corazón de la princesa Asuna, está en cuerda floja. Si elige mal, se arrepentirá toda su vida, no hay que dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento.

—Es suficiente—Asuna estalló, no podía soportar ya más debates—les confesé esto para que me reconfortaran, pero lo único que hacen es atormentarme más de lo que ya estoy.

Todas las presentes bajaron la mirada.

—Perdónenos, Princesa— Dijeron en coro

Asuna tomó un leve respiro. Estaba sofocada, necesitaba aire, y pensar las cosas con claridad y madurez.

Caminó hacia el jardín. El hermoso canto de los pájaros, mezclado por la refrescante brisa que azotaba el bello lugar, la hizo sentir como en casa, y a esa casa es su madre, a la que por cierto, extraña mucho.

EL suave sonido de un fragmento de una desconocida partidura empezó a escuchar. No quedaba lejos. El sonido se oía cerca, muy cerca.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente. Lo sabía, estaba segura de conocer aquella persona que se encontraba tocando el piano con cierta suavidad.

"Kirito"

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan?

Perdón por no haber traido actualización, he tenido una semana horrible. Además tenía que correjir el fic y blah blah blah...

Hablando de correción de Fic. Quiero agradecer aDemitria T que fué la que me ayudó a correjir, siendo sincera, ella lo hizo todo, me indicó cuando y donde, había que cambiar o quitar. ¡Muchas gracias Demitria!

Trararé de traer más capítulos. Alguna recomendación o crítica, pueden ponerlos con toda libertad en los comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

~Dani


	3. Capítulo 3

—Es suficiente—Asuna estalló, no podía soportar ya más debates—les confesé esto para que me reconfortaran, pero lo único que hacen es atormentarme más de lo que ya estoy.

Todas las presentes bajaron la mirada.

—Perdónenos, Princesa— Dijeron en coro

Asuna tomó un leve respiro. Estaba sofocada, necesitaba aire, y pensar las cosas con claridad y madurez.

Caminó hacia el jardín. El hermoso canto de los pájaros, mezclado por la refrescante brisa que azotaba el bello lugar, la hizo sentir como en casa, y a esa casa es su madre, a la que por cierto, extraña mucho.

EL suave sonido de un fragmento de una desconocida partidura empezó a escuchar. No quedaba lejos. El sonido se oía cerca, muy cerca.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente. Lo sabía, estaba segura de conocer aquella persona que se encontraba tocando el piano con cierta suavidad.

"Kirito"

Mi Princesa prohibida.

Capítulo 3

—¿Asuna?—el azabache mencionó inconscientemente su nombre al notar la presencia de la castaña, sobresaltándose por encontrar aquellos ojos avellana que tanto le gustaba deleitar.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma —inocentemente, la joven dejó escapar una leve risa con un toque de picardía.

Se tranquilizó al verla tan serena, pues ella era así, asombrosamente inteligente a la hora de llevar las riendas de todo; sin duda, junto con su hermano Eugeo, llevaría el reino por el camino más próspero. Se desanimó al percatarse de sus propios pensamientos, ¿de verdad estaba dándose por vencido? Percatándose de su error, desvió su mirada a otro lado, con el objetivo de alejarla de su amada.

—¿Kirito? —la castaña, preocupada por la inusual falta de interés del azabache respecto a su comentario, le dio un leve golpe en la rodilla, acción que, por supuesto , logró recuperar la atención del joven príncipe—. ¿Qué te pasa hoy, bobo?

—Parece que de verdad estás haciendo la vista gorda, eso es muy cruel... —como si pudiera leer su mente el sentido de sus palabras levemente pronunciadas, ella respondió sin vacilar.

—Es mi responsabilidad, Kirito, el tratado de nuestros reinos debe completarse, o si no... , tú más que nadie sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Él asintió sin más, sabía lo que vendría si tomaba la decisión de interponerse en ese acuerdo, pero le dolía. No podía imaginarse a Asuna en el altar siendo entregada a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Por más que le molestara, tenía que aceptarlo. Su hermano gobernaría junto a la mujer que amaba.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si atendiendo a sus propias conclusiones, pareciera que un puñal le fuera clavado en su pecho. Amaba con mucha intensidad a Asuna, aquella niña que le impedía hacer travesuras en su niñez, ella era la voz de la razón que tanto adoraba. ¿Era a caso justo y coherente que ahora el destino decidiera por sí solo apartarla de él?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, escuchó con claridad una voz familiar que les llamaba.

—¡Kirito! ¡Asuna! —un muchacho de carácter sereno se les acercaba, corría con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. En el interior, de su fina camisa de color azul marino, escondía, siendo con fuerza contra su pecho, un bulto como si fuera su bien más preciado.

—¿Eugeo? —Llegó hasta ellos a duras penas, su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera recorrido todo el reino hasta encontrarlos.

—Respira despacio, por favor —habló preocupada la princesa al notarlo tan cansado.

—Estoy bien, Asuna —se alzó de golpe e hizo un ademán de recuperación, levantando sus dos brazos para demostrar su gran capacidad física —Robé algunos panecillos de la cocina real —anunció como si fuera algo habitual —, ¿recuerdan cómo nos encantaba hacer travesuras allí?

—¿Te refieres a cuando expulsaron al cocinero por nuestra culpa? Nos comimos la mayoría del festín que había sido preparado para la corte !cómo olvidarlo! —Kirito, agarró su barbilla con gran elegancia, como si sus actos en ese entonces fueran dignos de admirar cual gran obra de arte —. Además de que Asuna lloró la mayor parte de la tarde culpándose por eso —agregó divertido.

—¡Oye!—disgustada volvió a patearlo de igual manera cuando no le estaba prestando atención — Era muy simpático ... ¡Ustedes le arruinaron la vida a ese pobre hombre!

—"Le arruinamos la vida" —resaltó—No olvides toda la comida que llenó tu estomago sin fondo, además que le diste de comer a Pop una gran cantidad de galletas de chocolate, fue una suerte que no se muriera el cachorro.

—¡Kirito!—Asuna le golpeó firme pero con la suficiente mesura el hombro a modo de reproche.

Eugeo apreciaba la escena con gran nostalgia, recordaba con alegría todos los momentos divertidos que vivieron durante su infancia.

La pareja, consciente de la mirada de su compañero cargada de añoranza, olvidaron su juego para volverse hacia él.

El rubio compartió su gran tesoro con ambos, que lo aceptaron gustosos entre sonrisas y bromas, como aquellos niños que solían ser

Después de darse un baño, fue a sus aposentos acompañada de sus doncellas: Silica y Liz. De pronto, les ordenó que desalojaran la habitación, quería estar sola para cambiarse aunque, desde pequeña, ella había sido educada para que otras personas la arreglaran sin ella hacer esfuerzo alguno, pero no le gustaba. Se sentía una inútil, aunque a veces debía acatarlas sin refutar.

Agarró sus vestimentas con gran delicadeza y las acomodó en orden. Adoraba ese tiempo a solas, sin que nadie la molestara y poder tener unos minutos para sus pensamientos. Terminaba de hidratar con crema su piel, sintió como una brisa helada la cubría con intensidad.

Y en ese momento se dejó llevar en esa paz que la atrapó.

—Asuna...—. Se volvió, de inmediato al reconocer la voz masculina que la llamaba.

—¿Eugeo?—con gran asombro lo observó de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué haces en mis aposentos?

—Discúlpame...yo. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor. —Al darse cuenta del sonrojo que atacó al príncipe, se percató de cómo estaba vestida y con gran velocidad agarró la primera bata que encontró en el sitio. —Si te molesto yo... ¡mejor me voy! —agregó Eugeo al notar el incómodo ambiente que formó con su llegada.

—Es... ¡espera! —Agarró su mano antes que el rubio cruzara la puerta—. Tú nunca molestas, Eugeo. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta?

Sabía que algo le sucedía a su amigo, se lo notaba en sus ojos, algo le torturaba y no le dejaría en paz hasta que pudiera calmarlo.

Ella se hizo a un lado de la cama para darle espacio, dando unos golpecitos en el lecho indicarle que se sentara.

Con gran timidez, correspondió a su gesto.

Eugeo tenía sus manos entre sus muslos y estaba cabizbajo mientras ella, al contrario, se encontraba serena, de algún modo podía imaginarse el motivo de su visita nocturna.

El matrimonio, que uniría a ambos reinos.

—Asuna, yo sé... que tu no me amas—. El joven príncipe, juntó valor y la miró decidido a hablar de aquel peso que cargaban ambos.

La castaña quedó sorprendida ante su comentario, se quedó inerte, con la boca entre abierta, balbuceante, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Pero... yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte. A enamorarte, aún si te casas conmigo sin sentir nada de amor hacia a mí. Te juro Asuna, por mi vida, que encontraré la manera de que te enamores de mí.

¿Por qué?

¿Cuál es la razón por el cual ella tenía que pasar por esto? Su amor estaba dividido entre ambos niños, ahora príncipes, con los cuales compartió su infancia y con los que su futuro fue escrito; pero, aun así, era una situación desesperante para ella.

¿Acaso su corazón es era tan ambicioso que prefería estar repartido en dos?

Conmovida por sus palabras, ella asintió sin vacilar.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a darte las oportunidades que sean necesarias, Eugeo.

Lo sabía, tenía que evadir sus sentimientos hacia Kirito y elegir por su corazón al hombre con el cual estaría toda la vida, porque así era como princesa: antes de los sentimientos estaba su obligación para con su reino. Ella estaba segura de que podría enamorarse de Eugeo si lo intentaba de corazón.

—Puedo... ¿puedo besarte? —la joven se sobresaltó ante su proposición. Él se percató de inmediato del gran atrevimiento cometido—. ¡Lo siento! He sido demasiado irrespetuoso, yo... ¡No quise incomodarte! ¡Perdóname, Asuna!—ycomo si siguiera siendo un niño que se asustaba con facilidad, toda la seguridad que mostró al principio se desplomó, al igual que su mirada.

El joven rubio se mostraba verdaderamente avergonzado por la osadía cometida, no sabía la razón por las cuales aquellas palabras escaparon de su boca contra su voluntad.

A Asuna se le escapó una risita tímida al percatarse de la culpa que le entorpecía y, sin pensarlo, depositó un amable beso, delicado y sincero, sobre la mejilla derecha de Eugeo.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo darte, por ahora.

Sonrieron mutuamente, sin percatarse que detrás de ellos, la silueta decepcionada y dolida de Kirito estaría presente, observando aquel intercambio de sentimientos entre ellos.

¡Hola! Han pasado 184 años jpg. Sinceramente no quería continuar este fic, ya que, no sabía como continuarlo además de que ya no me emocionaba como antes. Creo que "x" persona me había dicho una vez "deverías continuarlo" y pues, lo releí y dije "Tengo que continuarlo" Asi que ya sabes "x" persona, te amoreo mucho ;u; 3

Agradezco, enormente a AgustinK65 por su apoyo y ayuda con este Fic 3 he aprendido mucho con ella, sin duda, es una persona que si o si, hay que admirar (Gracias Kim!!!!)

Obvio, también con mucho cariño le doy las gracias a KiraKirinPassel Por ser intermediaria en este beteo, so gracias!! Muchas gracias!!

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en otra parte (creo) pero segura, segura que continúo este fic hasta el final :u

Se despide~

Dani.-


	4. Capítulo 4

—Puedo... ¿puedo besarte? —la joven se sobresaltó ante su proposición. Él se percató de inmediato del gran atrevimiento cometido—. ¡Lo siento! He sido demasiado irrespetuoso, yo... ¡No quise incomodarte! ¡Perdóname, Asuna!

Y como si siguiera siendo un niño que se asustaba con facilidad, toda la seguridad que mostró al principio se desplomó, al igual que su mirada.

El joven rubio se mostraba verdaderamente avergonzado por la osadía cometida, no sabía la razón por las cuales aquellas palabras escaparon de su boca contra su voluntad.

A Asuna se le escapó una risita tímida al percatarse de la culpa que le entorpecía y, sin pensarlo, depositó un amable beso, delicado y sincero, sobre la mejilla derecha de Eugeo.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo darte, por ahora.

Sonrieron mutuamente, sin percatarse que detrás de ellos, la silueta decepcionada y dolida de Kirito estaría presente, observando aquel intercambio de sentimientos entre ellos.

Mi princesa prohibida

Capítulo 4

—¡Kirito!—el rubio sonriendo, con alegría desbordante en sus ojos se acercó al azabache, traía consigo dos espadas de madera.

Le había prometido que, aunque le llevara toda la vida, algún día, en cualquier momento, él lo vencería. El infante se acercó con determinación hacia su hermano, lo observó detenidamente, aunque Kirito era el menor Eugeo le tenía un profundo respeto. Ellos dos solos estaban incompletos, no obstante, cuando se unían hacia un objetivo ya sea hasta lo más insignificante o puros juegos entre ellos, los dos se complementaban el uno con el otro. Y no solo por la sangre que ciertamente los unía, si no, por una conexión especial entre ellos, no lo sabían, ni siquiera planeaban descubrir qué era, la amistad y la confianza entre los hermanos era suficiente.

Más que una persona que compartía su sangre, Eugeo veía a Kirito cómo un ejemplo a seguir.

—¿Eugeo?—de inmediato, el azabache notó los objetos que ciertamente era agarrados con mucha dificultad por su hermano —Nunca te rindes ¿Seguro que deseas retarme otra vez?

Asintió, seguidamente Kirito soltó un suspiro. Aquella perseverancia de Eugeo él no parecía comprenderla, más bien, tenía el presentimiento que se trataba de un capricho suyo.

—No. —fue su respuesta sin más, el rostro del rubio se llenó de tristeza, y a su vez, todo ese entusiasmo y alegría que traía se desplomó hacia el suelo.

—¿Acaso tiene miedo mi príncipe?—la voz femenina que interrumpió, provocó que se volteará a conste de su sorpresa.

La mujer era hermosa; sus cabellos morados y perfectos le daban un toque de sensualidad, su rostro expresaba paz y tranquilidad pero, a su vez se veía su determinación, era una mujer llena de valor y empatía. Estaba levemente maquillada, lo más destacable era sus labios cubiertos por un labial rojo, la amabilidad y gentileza era propio de ella, no obstante, su obsesión por la disciplina era algo que aterrorizaba a Kirito, pues opacaba lo linda y cariñosa que era.

—¡Señorita Lipia!—Kirito se giró completamente hacia ella y de inmediato hizo una reverencia, Eugeo por su puesto, siguió el ejemplo de su hermano le saludo mientras se limpiaba sus ojos a en contra de sus leves sollozos.

Ambos príncipes estaban siendo entrenados por esa caballero para que al cumplir la edad de 10 años continuaran su entrenamiento bajo la supervisión del caballero Bercouli, que les enseñaría las técnicas más complejas de la esgrima.

Aunque su maestra les enseñaba las bases de tal arte, constantemente les dejaba en claro que antes de ser bueno manejando la espada era importante que el hombre o mujer se formara a costa de valores, pues el arte de la esgrima no podía ser usado de manera irresponsable; el dolor y el enojo no pueden influir al momento de blandir la espada ya que aparte de que se estará lastimando al contrincante sin piedad, aquellos sentimientos nublan la vista del caballero, lo ciegan a tal grado que no le importará el precio que tenga que pagar con tal de saciar esos sentimientos que constantemente lo atormentan.

Pues les confesó que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la guerra, ella misma la denominaba como una decisión cobarde sin principios ni valores, pensaba que la paz era el mejor camino.

¿Por qué sacrificar tantas vidas por el deseo de expandir sus territorios? —Lipia nunca llegó a comprenderlo. Su pensamiento en buscar una respuesta, se fundamentaba principalmente en el egoísmo y codicia de ciertas personas y del poder ilimitado que tenía el mal en el corazón de la gente.

—¿Otra vez hiciste llorar a Eugeo? —la mujer se agachó quedando frente a frente con el príncipe afectado.

—¡No! ¡No estoy llorando señorita! —Eugeo negó rotundamente y se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas restantes con mayor desesperación.

—Es un llorón...—la burla del azabache afectó a Eugeo quien lo miró con tristeza.

Lipia, al analizar la situación se levantó decidida, hasta ahora Kirito no se había dado cuenta que la mujer portaba su la armadura.

—Señorita Lipia... ¿Se va? —Kirito le dedicó una mirada preocupada a la bella mujer.

Lipia no contestó mientras sus miradas cruzaban, el azabache desesperado por una respuesta, insistió.

—¿Usted regresará? ¿No es así? —Eugeo miró de inmediato a su hermano, se veía triste y sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas.

No hubo respuesta, una vez más.

El nerviosismo lo apoderó y enojado porque lo ignoró, Kirito realizó aquel gesto que ella odiaba profundamente.

—¡Prométalo! ¡Prometa que volverá señorita Lipia!...Por favor... —las lágrimas lo vencieron, y su boca se curvó, sus cejas se acercaron a sus párpados y por primera vez, experimentó aquel sentimiento que tanto rogaba no sentir.

Miedo.

El miedo de perder algo valioso para él, de perder a alguien importante en su vida.

Eugeo sintiendo la el temor de su hermano, intentó acogerlo entre sus brazos y brindarle ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba, quería que él se diera cuenta que no estaba solo, no obstante, Kirito lo alejó fríamente. ¿Por qué era necesario que ella lo dejara otra vez, solo?

—Mi príncipe ¿Qué tal si hacemos una promesa? —la bella mujer, nuevamente, se agachó con el propósito de encontrarse cara a cara con el infante. —Rete usted mismo al príncipe Eugeo a un duelo de esgrima, y si vence yo le prometeré por mi vida, que regresaré a su lado.

Como una daga clavada en la espalda, era el dolor que sentía. Todas su posibilidades de conquistar a Asuna habían sido descartadas, ella le daría una oportunidad a su hermano, mientras él. ¿Qué debía hacer? A caso ¿Tenía que enterrar muy dentro, en su corazón, todos los sentimientos siente hacia Asuna? Ahora mismo, se daba cuenta que las limitaciones se están incrementando, su corazón se acaba de desplomar en una decepción masiva. Estaba triste e incluso se creía ¿Traicionado? Aunque sabía muy bien, que no tenía por qué estarlo, ya que su hermano no sabía nada de sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer con la cual Eugeo iba a contraer matrimonio, de alguna manera pensaba que si él ¿Acaso no había sido demasiado obvio hacia sus tratos con Asuna? Para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella.

—Kirito ¿Por qué estás aquí?—la voz de Asuna lo sacó de sus descabellados pensamientos, sus ojos se posicionaron en ella, el azabache no se cansaría de pensar que la belleza de esa mujer era enorme.

Sus ojos avellana lo volvían loco, su cabello castaño y tan delicado le hacía sentir emociones nunca antes vistas y con sólo experimentar el aroma que este desprendía terminaba hechizado.

—Me retiro. —Eugeo se levantó al notar su presencia —Seguro que estabas esperándolo, Asuna. Discúlpame hermano, por mi intervención.

El joven rubio, desconociendo los pensamientos del azabache, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y se marchó del lugar con pasos firmes. Kirito vio a Asuna con ira, decepción, como si hubiera presenciado como alguien frente a sus narices, tomaba sin su consentimiento algo que era suyo.

Sin decir nada, se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde Eugeo había estado y escondió su mirada evitando toparse con aquellos ojos avellana que tanto lo volvían loco.

—¿Ahora si vas a explicarme por qué estás aquí?

Asuna se oía furiosa, en eso no había duda, aunque no se comparaba a los sentimientos confusos que el azabache estaba experimentando. ¿Qué respuesta debía darle? Entró a ese lugar por qué precisamente pensaba que podía existir una salida para su desesperación, pensaba, que si confesaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, por alguna suerte del destino sus sentimientos serian los mismo y Asuna lo aceptaría, y que podrían enfrentar todo sólo por aquel deseo de estar juntos. No obstante, se equivocó.

Ahora estaba allí, inerte sin saber que responder.

—¿Kirito? —La castaña volvió a insistir al ver que no había reacción de parte del azabache.

El joven príncipe, peinó su cabello hacia atrás como un esfuerzo en vano de calmar su ira, que no hacía más que crecer al sentir impotencia. Alzó su mirada y quedó frente a frente con la de Asuna.

—Sólo venía a saber si te encontrabas bien. —Mintió sin más, se decepcionando de sí mismo al ver cuán bajo había caído.

—¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?—La castaña percibió en ese instante la mentira. Algunas veces los hermanos se preguntaban ¿De quién había heredado tal razonamiento? —Me estas engañando Kirito, dime la verdad de una vez. Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de bromas...

—¿Bromas?—Estalló, como si fuera la gota que derramara el vaso. No podía permitir que sus manifestaciones de amor sean definidas como bromas aún más si provenía de boca de su amada —¡Los sentimientos que siento por ti son eso! ¿Bromas?

—¿Qué estás...?

—¡Qué estoy enamorado de ti, Asuna! Querías la verdad ¿no? Pues bien, aquí está —sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el azabache agarró las manos de la joven princesa y las depositó en su pecho. —¿Sientes eso? Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, Asuna, mi corazón late sin detenerse no puedo hacer nada en contra.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, las acciones que está haciendo lo llevaría la ruina, pero no quería crearse más falsas esperanzas, necesitaba saber de una vez por todas sí su amada correspondía sus sentimientos y si de ser así, enfrentar a todo el mundo en su contra de ser necesario para que su amor pueda florecer.

—Estoy loco por ti Asuna.

—No puede ser... —la castaña puso una expresión de terror hacia esa declaración, simplemente no podía creerlo, se libró de las manos del azabache sin pensar si le afectaría su sobresalto y alejamiento.

—Puede y lo estoy, déjame amarte por favor —intentó agarrar nuevamente sus brazos pero ya no pudo, el rechazo de su amada lo quemaba por dentro y sólo se dignó a tomar un mechón de su cabello castaño y acomodarlo detrás de la oreja izquierda, donde travieso cayó por la impresión que atrapó a su dueña.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasará Kirito. —Se alejó de él y con ello su lejanía le hacía sentir el mayor dolor que como hombre haya experimentado.

—Sólo necesito saber si sientes lo mismo —esta vez, mantuvo la distancia entre ellos para no presionarla, pero su mirada decidida y penetrante la ponían en una situación difícil.

Asuna aún no sabía exactamente, ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia Kirito? Y mucho menos la diferencia entre ambos príncipes. Se sentía frustrada por no saber las respuestas que en ese preciso momento necesitaba, ella siempre sabía qué hacer y cuáles decisiones tomar en los momentos que más tensión producían.

—No.

—¿No? —sus pupilas se distanciaron y por un momento, pudo sentir como su cuerpo despojaba toda esa seguridad que tenía en un principio, al vacío.

—No te amo, Kirito. Me casaré con Eugeo y los dos gobernaremos responsablemente las dos naciones, será lo mejor para todos y...

—¡¿Lo mejor para todos?! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! —Agarró su propio pecho para luchar contra sus sollozos, su corazón se partía a pedazos mientras veía la única razón de su vida marcharse frente sus ojos. —¿De verdad...crees que seré feliz con ese compromiso? —Olvidó su caballerosidad y agarró la parte inferior de la barbilla de la castaña, la obligó a verlo a los ojos. —Sé que mientes. Tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tus ojos me dicen otras ¿A quién debo creerle, Asuna?

—Suéltame. Me lastimas— La joven princesa hizo un intento desesperado de alejarse de él.

—¡Respóndeme!—Su mente se volvió en blanco y olvidó todo de sí, su alrededor se tornó del mismo color y ya no veía las cosas con la misma claridad que cuando estaba calmado.

El azabache puso cara de incrédulo, no podía aceptar esa respuesta tan egoísta de parte de Asuna, simplemente, no podía. Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta del horrible ser en que se había convertido. Inmediatamente y sin vacilar, la soltó despacio y la acogió entre sus brazos, Asuna lo rechazó por supuesto, cosa que le dolía en el alma.

—Perdónam...

—Vete.

Aunque su corazón le decía con desesperación que se quedara y que no dejara así las cosas, el azabache no quería empeorarlas más le obedeció y se fue de la habitación.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquella vez que perdió la razón y se olvidó con quien estaba tratando esa noche. Se prometió así mismo no volver a levantarle ni un solo dedo. Aquella vez se sintió tan impotente de saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos así que decidió recurrir a lastimarla, era un cobarde y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta.

—¡Hermano!

Ahora mismo, lo único que deseo, es no verte.

El joven rubio caminaba con determinación hacia él, a diferencia del azabache él no tenía sus hombros caídos, su postura era erguida, con la frente en alto y cada paso que daba era firme y conciso.

Kirito se dio cuenta de lo deprimente que últimamente ha estado viéndose, pero aún así no le importó, no quería aparentar que todo estaba bien, eso solo le lastimaba.

—Eugeo...—el único deseo del rubio al parecer era llamar su atención ya que al momento que él mencionó levemente su nombre y no dejaba de mirarlo, este por su parte abrió el enorme armario que se encontraba en aquella sala en donde estaban.

Kirito había llegado allí inconscientemente, pues recordó con nostalgia la firmeza y determinación con la cual habían sido entrenados los dos; los valores que les inculcaron en la primera práctica y el apoyo de cada uno de los nobles del palacio al verlos manejar tan sabiamente la espada.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando veníamos aquí a resolver nuestros problemas? —Eugeo agarró dos espadas al azar, sin pensarlo le lanzó una a su hermano que se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

—Éramos niños —intentó justificar aquellas acciones del pasado y cambiar el tema, no obstante no le fue posible.

—Pues ahora te estás comportando como un niño ¿En serio me vas a abandonar en el día más feliz de mi vida? —levantó la espada con firmeza —Hasta parece que no estás feliz por mi ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—No voy a presenciar esa boda, ya lo decidí.

El joven rubio decepcionado por la terquedad de su hermano giró su cabeza de un lado a otro alejando aquel pensamiento que lo obligaba a retroceder en su decisión.

—¡Príncipe Kirito, lo reto a un duelo de esgrima! —el azabache se volvió sorprendido al escucharlo pronunciar su título con tanta determinación —Si usted gana, le permitiré abandonar el palacio el día de mi boda, pero si yo en cambio soy el ganador, tendrás que quedarte.

Recordó con cierta nostalgia aquellas enseñanzas de su maestra "El arte del esgrima no podía ser usado con irresponsabilidad, el dolor y el enojo no pueden influir al momento de blandir la espada" estaba a punto de rechazar el duelo cuando en su mente, breves recuerdos de aquella noche que lo destrozó en cuerpo y alma se hicieron presentes.

—Acepto el duelo.

Hola!!!!! LES DIJE QUE LO CONTINUARIA.

Pensé que mucha gente ya daba por perdido este fic pero no JAJAJA aún había gente que lo esperaba ¡Muchas gracias por los votos y comentarios del anterior! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo uwu.

Como siempre y nunca debe faltar.

SUUUPER mil gracias a AgustinK65 Kim para los amigos ¿? ¡Me ha ayudado bastante! Un amor de persona, siento que nunca tendré las palabras necesarias para agradecerle su cariño y paciencia c: 3 he mejorado muchisimo con ella. "Enserio" no se escribe unido si no separado "En serio" mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados con ese dato XDD

Gracias a KiraKirinPassel (Iri para los amigos x2 ¿?) por su presencia tan motivadora (arriba las porras) amorrrr 3

Y listo, nos vemos en otro momento.

Bye~


End file.
